Brown Haired Couple
by BandWhore2011
Summary: This is about Syaoron & Sakura. I'm new at summeriers. But read the story. IT's pretty good. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Please be nice & review. This is my first story. No help at all. MY sister (catwarrior) also writes very good stories. I do not own CardCaptor Sakura (although I wish I did)Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking down the street when she saw the boy she loved the most. Syaoran Li. She had liked him ever since he came to her school. But so had every girl in her grade. Sakura had always thought that Syaoran would never like her that way. He thought that they were just friends. _I wonder if he will ever realize how I feel about him _thought Sakura. _I wonder if he feels the same. _

Then Syaoran saw Sakura. The girl he had liked since he came to Japan. She was one of the most beautiful and popular girls in their grade. She had boys asking her out every few days. He thought that she wouldn't go for the foreign exchange student that might go home any second over a boy that she knows wouldn't leave. "Hi Sakura! How are you?"

"Good, Syaoran. And you?"

"OK. I just found out that Meiling is coming back to Japan. It turns out that she misses everyone here, especially you," Syaoran replied to her, not sounding very excited.

"That's great! I missed her too. When is she coming?"

"Early next week. I'm not sure what day."

"OK then. I'll go tell Tomoyo that Meiling is coming back. Talk to you later."

Sakura didn't realize that Syaoran then reached out for her hand but pulled away. _I don't think Sakura knows how I really feel about her _Syaoran thought. _She still thinks that Meiling loves me but Meiling knows whom I really care for. __**Sakura.**_

Later that night, Sakura is at Tomoyo's house for a sleep over.

"He said that she was coming early next week but he's not sure what day she's coming," Sakura excitedly told Tomoyo. "I can't wait to see her!"

Tomoyo already knew all of this. She had planned the whole thing with Meiling earlier in the month. "Wow! I didn't think Meiling would ever be coming back"

Sakura then had a puzzled look on her face. "Why wouldn't Meiling come back? Syaoran told me that she missed all of us."

_You still don't get it, do you Sakura _Tomoyo thought. "I recall her being a little jealous of someone when she left."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind. Well, I think we should plan a welcome back party for her. We could have music, games, and tons of food." Tomoyo winked at Sakura. Sakura had started eating a lot.

"Ok. I'll talk to Syaoran about it tomorrow. How about we all meet at my house around noon. My dad is in Egypt again and Big Brother is away on a college trip."

"That sounds good. Now let's get some sleep. We want to be wide awake to plan Meiling's party."

"Ok Tomoyo. Goodnight."  
_Goodnight to you also, my prince charming, Syaoran. My dear Syaoran _Sakura thought right before she fell asleep. Little did she know, someone else was thinking something along the same lines. _Goodnight my princess. My darling Sakura_ Syaoran Li thought right before he fell asleep about 5 minuets later.

At Sakura's house, Tomoyo was writing a list of things they would need for Meiling's party.

"We'll need lots of balloons and streamers. We could also get a cake with a picture of her on it." Sakura suggested to the small group.

"That sounds great, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Do you have any ideas, Syaoran?"

"Nope. That is pretty much exactly what I was thinking. But we may want to start getting things ready because I found out when Meiling is coming."

"Ohhhhh. Cool Syaoran," Sakura commented. "When is she coming?"

"She's coming next Tuesday and today is Friday. We should figure out now exactly what we're getting and where we're throwing the party"

"We can throw the party at my house," Tomoyo said. " And I'll get everything we'll need for the party tomorrow. Would either of you like to come with me?"

"I want to go," shouted Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. Sakura started to blush right after she said she'd go.  
"Ok. Then we'll meet at my house at 2 tomorrow. I have to go now. You guys keep coming up with ideas for the party. See you both tomorrow." Then Tomoyo literally ran out of the house.

Sakura's heart started to beat about ten times faster than it was before. She couldn't believe she was alone with Syaoran. _Should I tell him how I feel? I think I should but what if he doesn't feel that way back. Well, I'll never find out if I don't ask. _Sakura then decided to tell him.

"Umm… Syaoran… I…I… you…" Sakura stuttered. She just couldn't get out how she felt about the boy right in front of her.

"Yes Sakura? What do you need to tell me?" Syaoran hoped and prayed that what she wanted to say was that she felt the same way that he did.

"Never mind, Syaoran. It was nothing. I think we should maybe invite everyone she really ever hung out with when she was here."

Syaoran signed. "That sounds good. Umm… Sakura… there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Sakura perked up at hearing that. "I… I… I lo…" At that moment the phone rang and Sakura ran up to get it. _I wonder what Syaoron was going to tell me _Sakura wondered as she ran for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi monster. It's me. Just so you know the college trip has been lengthened and I'm not going to be home for a couple of weeks. I also got a call from Dad and he said he's not going to be home until after I get home. Could you stay at Tomoyo's house until I get home?"

"Yeah sure. Have fun and if you talk to Dad, tell him I said have fun and that I love him. Bye"

"Bye monster. Stay out of trouble and away from that kid."

And he hung up. She walked back over to Syaoron. "My brother and Dad are going to each be away for a couple of weeks and they want me to stay at Tomoyo's house."

"That sounds fun. Umm… may I tell you what I was going to until you're brother called." _I hope she feels the same way or I'm going to seem like an idiot and like one of her fans. _

"Yeah sure." _I hope he's going to say he likes me._

Syaoron looked into her emerald eyes nervously. "I… I… I… I LOVE YOU."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please r & r and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

"_That sounds fun. Umm… may I tell you what I was going to until you're brother called." I hope she feels the same way or I'm going to seem like an idiot and like one of her fans. _

_"Yeah sure." I hope he's going to say he likes me._

_Syaoron looked into her emerald eyes nervously. "I… I… I… I LOVE YOU." _

Sakura was so shocked her mouth dropped open. She then regained her composure and whispered,"I love you to Syaoron."

He hugged her. "I was hoping you would say that. I've loved you ever since I moved to Japan."

She hugged him back. "And I've loved you since you moved her also." She sat in his lap and kissed him. He tried to deepen the kiss but she wouldn't let him. He then snaked his hand around her waist and up her shirt. He lightly touched her breasts through the cloth of her bra. Her eyes snapped open from the kiss. "Syaoron, I don't want to do this yet. "

"Ok. My cherry blossom. Why don't I sleep over here for the night instead of you going over Tomoyo's?"

"Sure. I'd love that. Tomoyo wasn't expecting me anyway. Let me go get something out of my room."

She darted up to her room and looked around. She knew they would probably do more than sleep tonight and her room was a mess. She ran around picking things up and when she tried to reach up in her closet to get the sexy lingerie Tomoyo had bought her, (Author: hmmm… I wonder why) she fell on the floor. Syaoron heard the thump on the ceiling. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

When he didn't hear an answer he ran up to her room to find Sakura on the floor, rubbing her butt, and in her hand, a sexy black, lacey thong and matching bra. She blushed like crazy when she saw him and tried to hide the lingerie.

But Syaoron was quicker and grabbed the lingerie. "Why do you have these, my little cherry blossom?"

"Umm… Tomoyo bought me them. She told me to keep them for if I ever needed them. I thought tonight would be a reason to put them on," she whispered.

He laughed softly and whispered in her ear, "It only will be a reason if you want it to be."

She looked into his eyes. "I would like it to be." She leaned up wards and kissed him.

Syaoron heatedly kissed her back. She snaked her hands into his hair and pulled lightly. He wound his hands around her waist, picked her up, and placed her on the bed. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," she whispered as her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He then pulled her shirt off and rubbed her breasts through her bra. She moaned softly. He then moved his hands to the top of her jeans and unbuttoned them. She didn't realize what he was doing until she felt a breeze on her thighs. She shivered and pushed her body closer to his and kissed him

Syaoron then felt trembling hands at the buttons of his jeans. He helped her undo his jeans and threw them on the floor. He then ripped off Sakura's shirt and bra. All they now had on were underwear. Syaoron quickly disposed of Sakura's panties and rubbed her clit slowly and hard. She moaned with pleasure as he added one, two, then three fingers into her opening. She thrust into his hand. "Please Syaoron-kun… take me," she whispered between her moans.

Once he heard her say that, all resolve was gone. He ripped of his boxers and slowly placed his member at her entrance. "You're sure you want to do this? If not, I'll stop right now and leave."

"Again, my little wolf, I am positive." As she said that, she thrust her hips up and forced him all the way into her with a scream. She laid her head on his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed them away as he started to rock against her. She met his thrusts as she flipped them so she was on top. She then started to push herself up and down using her legs. As she did this, Syaoron leaned up and started to kiss her. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gave it immediately. He then flipped them again so he was on top again. He started to pound into her wildly, feeling himself get close to climaxing and by the way she was moaning, he guessed she was close to.

And she was. She met every one of his thrusts that way she could reach her climax. She felt the pressure build up in her lower stomach. "Syaoron … I'm so close. Please." She then started moaning so much she couldn't speak. He thrust into her with the rest of the strength he had. He then felt himself release as her muscles tighten around him.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoron…"

They lay together for a little while then she feel asleep against his chest. He covered them with her blankets.

That's it for chapter two!! R & R please. Thanks to AngelEmCuti, lhaine07, puasluoma, and KibumiWong for reviewing chapter one within 24 hours of me posting it. Hope to hear from a few more people though. I won't post chapter three until I get at least a total of 9 reviews.


End file.
